


The Post-It Note

by queenoftheslayers



Category: Dead Like Me, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Characters - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftheslayers/pseuds/queenoftheslayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the Alphas and during their senior year, during spring break.</p>
<p>The pack takes a week trip to Seattle, WA. Only they have to leave in a rush in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Post-It Note

 

When Stiles was 9, his mother died.  It happened.  He was devastated.  He was breaking, but a simple piece of yellow paper, a yellow post it, that kept him from being broken. 

On the post it was his mother’s name, and the time and place that she died. He knew, at eight, that it wasn’t his mothers or fathers writing. He wasn’t sure whose writing it belonged to, but he knew that it was… had to be… a connection to his mother’s death.

He kept the post it under a photo of his mother in the top drawer of his desk. Truth be told, as he got older he would forget about until the day he found another post it.

 ***

The pack was taking a trip to Seattle for spring break. Derek and Cora were even meeting them there.  He was in his Jeep with Scott in the passenger seat and Allison and Isaac in the backbench seat and Lydia, Danny and the twins were following in Danny’s mom’s mini van. They had most of the luggage with them.

They had left school around 3:00, as soon as it got out, and by the time they arrived in Seattle, it was around midnight.  They all crashed in their respective rooms, setting alarms to wake them at 8:30am so that they could all stick to Lydia’s plan for the five days there were here.

 ***

Lydia had planned out an extensive schedule, from the Space Needle to the Pike Place Market to the Aquarium and art Museum.  Facebook, twitter, Instagram, and Vine were updated with hundreds of photos and videos. Souvenirs were bought as keepsakes and presents for parents.  They even got diverted Lydia from her schedule a few times, of course she knew what they were doing and let them, and they knew that she was letting them. She knew how to travel, and knew sometimes, being spontaneous was a good thing.

 ***

By the end of the trip, everyone had a great time. And on the last day they found themselves up late at a waffle house for a late dinner before setting out on the long drive back home through the night. Stiles was sitting on the isle seat of the booth, next to Scott and Allison. Isaac was sitting on a chair pushed up to the end of the booth, and Lydia was sitting on Aiden’s lap next to Danny and Ethan.  Derek and Cora had left earlier during the day to make it back to LA before tomorrow morning.

Stiles was laughing at the face Isaac was making when a blonde past them and threw herself into the booth behind Lydia, Danny and the twins. The four wolves scrunched up their noses and Lydia looked alarmed before the other two humans at the table became silent, watching them. Scott started talking again about classes next week, and the three other wolves took the cues to ignore it for now, but Stiles could see Scott occasionally throwing glances at the young girl and the people that joined her at her table.

Stiles excused himself to the bathroom, and on his way back he looked at the young blonde girl and saw the post it note on her table, but she quickly moved it when he was walking past, but he saw his name and one of the places they were going to be visiting today but Lydia decided to skip.

He moved to sit down at his spot when everyone started getting up. “Oh, we’re heading out now?”

“Yup,” Scott said with a smile, but Stiles saw the fear and worry in his eyes.

“Alright, lets do this thing.” He grabbed his backpack from Isaac and moved towards the door.

When they got outside, the two groups split up to their respective cars. Stiles moved towards the driver seat, but Scott pushed him into the back with Isaac. “Trust me,” he said in a low voice.  Stiles gave him a confused look, then snapped his eyes to Allison when he heard her small compact bow open up in her lap.

“Shit, what is going on.” Stiles asked, looking back at Scott as Isaac pulled him back.

“They know,” Allison said, looking out the window into the restaurant where the people from the booth next to theirs were standing and watching them. Stiles could barely make out the yellow paper in the blondes hand.

Scott started the jeep and the lights jumped on, and the four people inside started moving towards the door.

“Shit, go!” Isaac cried out.

Scott pulled out of the parking spot and threw the car into gear, following the mini van out of the parking lot. As they past the front door, Stiles watched the blond rush out behind them. He turned in the seat and watched her fade into the dark, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the tip of an arrow.

 ***

“Reapers?” Stiles asked, as he leaned against a wall in the back room of Deaton’s. “Like the fucking grim reaper? Why were they after me?”

“No one knows why they take who they take. Or why they take them at a certain time. It also isn’t smart to run from the reapers, but seeing as you heard they were confused as to why they were getting the same name everyday you were there, but never finding you, I say no harm should come from you running. Needless to say, you shall not be going back to Seattle again, as they know your face, all of you.”

“That must be why we all could smell something like death.” Aiden said, Ethan nodding at him.

“And why I felt the cold.” Lydia added, looking at Allison and Scott. “Part of the reason I kept not wanting to go places. It felt like I was standing in the gateway of a cemetery.”

“You never said anything,” Scott said, “you only said that it wasn’t worth our while to visit anymore.”

“I didn’t realize, I just… felt repelled, and no one argued about it…”

“It doesn’t matter, they won’t be following you here, and to be safe, no one will be going back to Seattle.” Deaton said, moving around the back area to the door to the front, “And while reapers are everywhere, and we have reapers here, reapers don’t travel between cities, and the ones here mostly focus on the currents.”

With that, Deaton moved through the door and left them to each other.

“And I liked Seattle,” Stiles said, pushing off the wall.  “What now?”

“School,” came Deaton’s voice from the front.

 ***

Scott was over at Stiles after school, both working on papers, when Stiles accidentally knocked a photo of his mom off his desk.

“Shit,” He said bending over to pick it up, “Scott, grab my trash can.”

Stiles picked up the photo frame and shook it over the trashcan, letting the broken glass fall away. He turned back to the desk as Scott continued pick up broken glass. Stiles pulled the photo from the frame and smiled softly, before setting it down on the desk.

“What’s that post it note?” Scott asked, pointing to the yellow note stuck to the frame back. Stiles picked it off of the frame and stared down at the handwriting that had his mothers name and the time and place she died all those years ago.

“Oh my god… Scott…”

“What?”

“This is what the blonde reaper had, I saw a yellow post it on the table she was at, and I saw my name. She had it in her hand when she followed us out of the restaurant. I forgot because I was so worried about figuring out what was going on.”

Both boys stared at the note in Stiles hand, not knowing that up in Seattle, a young blonde woman named George was sitting the booth in the Waffle House staring at four yellow post it notes with the name S. Stilinski, four different times and places. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story!


End file.
